


Database

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“This is a magic door. It’s not science. It’s magic. Magic sucks, I mean, uh…” The redhead’s voice spluttered out as the ender mage ran down the brick stairs, looking around the near symmetrical room in shock.

“Oh what the hell is this.” It took a few seconds to take in the vast, blinking screens, filled with reams of information. “There’s multiple monitors…”

“It’s this is the reason I showed you this, even though I didn’t want to show you any more, it’s incredibly cool…”

“You really should have designed the lab better if you didn’t want me to see this.” Rythian blocked out Zoeya’s words as he flew around, scanning the screens with interest, and slight fears at how thorough she’d been.

Threat Level: None, Allied

It would make sense to keep tabs on Teep. After all, it was rare they knew where he was unless the two of them could actually see him, but why would Zoeya need so many monitors?

Last Location: Baby Jim

Again, this screen made sense. It would be nice for Zoeya to know when their child was being watched over, but surely a simple portal or camera would do the job much better than this.

Code: Owl

Zoeya might have known about Lomadia, but Minty had said she was miles away, across the sea, living the high life with a few dozen owls and the occasional visit from their favorite pool boy who often came back covered in feathers with several stories to tell of tree houses and owl pellets.

Target: Honeydew

How did she know the dwarf was here? As far as he was aware she hadn’t seen him since the old world burnt to a crisp, in possibly the most ridiculous way possible with Sjin and Lalna’s battle.

Weakness: Torches

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. Surely the spaceman wasn’t scared about torches, of all the common things to have lying around.

Notes: Possible Vampire?

Now this was ridiculous. There was no way the businessman was a vampire, unless this was based on skeptical theories, but this was a hell of a lot of effort to go to to just to keep a theoretical notes.

When he came across the trapdoor, he climbed down slowly, dread filling his heart when he saw the screen dedicated to him.

Target: Rythian  
Code: Shadow  
Threat Level: Extreme  
Weakness: Zoeya  
Last Location: WARNING: DETECTED IN AREA  
Notes: Definitely not secretly an enderman

“Explain. Now.”


End file.
